Megan Chase series
Megan Chase series — by Stacia Kane, author of the Downside Ghosts series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Light Urban Fantasy / UF/PNR Series Description or Overview ✥ When psychological counselor Megan Chase promises listeners to her new radio call-in show she’ll slay their personal demons, they believe her. So do the personal demons. Megan doesn’t know she’s the only human alive without a personal demon on her shoulder. This, coupled with her psychic abilities, makes her a valuable weapon for any demon mob-like “family” lucky enough to gain her allegiance. It also makes her a serious threat not just to the personal demons, but to a soul-sucking Legion of Hell known as The Accuser. The Accuser already has an old score to settle with Megan, and sees this as the perfect time to do it. ~ Maryse's Book Blog Lead's Species * Telepath, therapist, radio host Primary Supe *Demons What Sets it Apart * emotional depth and likeableness Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly form Megan's perspective. Books in Series Megan Chase series: # Personal Demons (2008) # Demon Inside (2009) # Demon Possessed (2010) Other Series by Author onsite *Downside Ghosts series World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ demons, witch, ghosts, soul-sucker, psychics, Fire Demon, fire magic, zombies, angels, psyche-demon powers, exorcism, “exorcism convention”, demon possession, faith-healers, , , Glossary: * Personal Demons: subset of demons—those which encourage humans to do destructive acts—are out to get Megan. * Gretneg: leader of Personal Demons, similar to a Mafia don * Meegra: personal demon group 'Groups & Organizations': * Fearbusters: World ✥ Psychologist and closet psychic; Megan Chase a.k.a. dr. Demon Slayer is the newest radio star in a call-in show. Her slogan is: "How may I slay your demons today?" (A motto she finds ridiculous. Sadly, her boss loves it.) Unfortunately for Meigan, her clients are not the only ones that seem to believe the statement; so do the personal demons. Due to a traumatic occurrence when she was 16, Megan is the only human without a small, personal demon on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. This fact, coupled with her being psychic, makes her the target of an army of tiny personal demons and and ancient, highly dangerous soul-sucking demon known as The Accuser. ~ GR reader| Marianne ✥ Personal Demons: Little bald reptilian-like creatures that sit perched on people’s shoulders – encouraging them to do bad, nefarious things. It puts a whole new spin on Megan’s psychiatry background, and has her questioning everyone’s motives and free will when ‘personal demons’ are whispering in their ears. ~ Alpha reader Protagonist ✥ Megan Chase: Part of what makes Megan such a gifted counselor is that she’s a mind-reader, literally. When she drops her shields, she can slide into her patient’s mind and see the thing he is (or isn’t) describing. She tries to only use this skill to help those paying her to do so, but when she arrives home after a flustering first night on the radio to find a tall, chiseled man on her doorstep, she goes for the read. Only Megan can’t read him, and the look on his face says he knows it. ~ Vampire Book Club Megan has one seriously toxic family. Hidden in her family’s past is a secret that helped create Megan’s present situation. Only through facing her past demons—both literal and metaphorical — can she survive the confrontation that lies ahead. ~ SSF ✥ Greyson Dante: fire demon sent to protect Megan for unknown reasons. He’s gorgeous and tempting, with protruding black scales and a smile to die for. ~ Alpha Reader He informs her that demons are real and, more importantly, alerts her that the subset of personal demons — those which encourage humans to do destructive acts — are out to get her. They took her show’s tagline seriously and now the word is out: End Dr. Megan Chase before she ends us. He consistently protects Megan, including drumming up bodyguards for her, but she can tell he’s keeping things from her. ~ Vampire Book Club Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Personal Demons (2008): Megan promises listeners to her new radio call-in show that she'll "slay their personal demons," and they believe her. So do the personal demons... although she doesn't know it, Megan is the only human without a demon on her shoulder! Megan and her allies - a demon lover who both protects and seduces her with devilish intensity, a witch with poor social skills, and three cockney guard demons - have to deal not only with the personal demons, but a soul-sucker, ghosts of Megan's past, and a reporter who threatens to destroy Megan's career! ~ Goodreads | Personal Demons (Megan Chase, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Demon Inside (2009): Hanging out with demons can be hell.... It's been three months since psychologist Megan Chase made the stunning discovery that the world is filled with demons, and once more the situation is too hot to handle. Ironically, Megan -- the only person in the world without a little personal demon sitting on her shoulder -- has become the leader of a demon "family," but now some unknown arcane power is offing her demons in a particularly unpleasant fashion. And while her demon lover Greyson Dante is still driving her wild with desire, he's also acting strangely evasive. Then there's the truth about Megan's past -- the truth she's never known. Caught between personal problems and personal demons, Megan is having one hell of a hard time. Will the help of her Cockney guard demons and her witch friend Tera be enough so that Megan can finally resolve the past, survive the present, and face the future? ~ Goodreads | Demon Inside (Megan Chase, #2) by Stacia Kane ✤ BOOK THREE—Demon Possessed (2010): Psychologist and psychic Megan Chase has grown remarkably comfortable hanging out with demons. The demon "family" she leads is happy, her solo practice is stabilizing, and she and her steamy demon lover, Greyson Dante, are closer than ever. But when the couple books a week at a luxury hotel to attend a meeting of demon leaders, some unanticipated problems appear. An FBI agent with an unhealthy interest in less-than-legitimate demon business practices shows up; the demon community is urging Megan to undergo the rite that will make her a real demon; and a slightly shady minister is holding one of his wildly popular "weekend exorcisms" just down the road. And oh, yes, someone with scary magical abilities is attempting to kill her. Then, just when it seems as if things couldn't possibly get any worse, a secret comes to light that could jeopardize Megan and Greyson's future -- if Megan manages to live that long. With things heating up, it's becoming difficult for her to keep a cool head... ~ Goodreads | Demon Possessed (Megan Chase, #3) Category:Series